All Alone
by Charmed Girl94
Summary: Aria Ashton has no parents, no siblings, and no where else to go when danger comes knocking at her door. With her life in jeopardy, she flees to the Halliwell Manor. A story of love, loss & deception. In the end, will Aria end up all alone?


**A/N: This story is about Aria Ashton (who's not an original part of the story) and it will be pretty much be focused on her and Chris. There isn't going to be alot of interaction b/w Chris and Aria in the first couple chapters, though. If you have any questions or just like to review, please! This is my first fanfic, so I'm going to be needing a lot of helpful hints and constructive criticism. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter One

Aria Ashton took one look at the big red house she stood in front of and knew she was in the right place. She had studied the history of this stunning Victorian home and all that went on with its inhabitants. She breathed in a deep breath of fresh air as the breeze made her long, curly dark black hair float around her. When she had summed up enough courage, she hoisted her black duffel bag over her shoulder and walked the few steps up to the large front door.

_You can do this_, Aria thought as she brought her hand up and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, with still no answer, Aria knocked on the door again. She was silently begging that no one would answer the door. If they did, she would have a lot of explaining to do and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to do that. Hell, she wasn't even one-hundred percent of what did happen.

Still with no answer from inside, Aria stepped away from the house. She looked up into the sky and shrugged. At least she had tried. As she started walking towards the street, she heard a door creak open behind her and a feminine voice call out to her.

"Hey! I'm sorry, did you need something?" the voice asked.

Aria turned around and saw Piper Halliwell standing there, holding a dish rag in her hand. She only knew what Piper Halliwell looked like because of a book she had once found on the Charmed Ones. It had only shown Piper's picture, though.

"Umm, well, no. Never mind." Aria answered. She quickly turned away and headed back towards the street, losing her nerve to talk to the sisters.

"Wait!" Piper called out. "Please, don't go. If you need help or directions or something…"

The wind blew fiercely around her and the clouds turned to gray. Aria sighed. _Alright, alright, already. I get it! _

Aria turned around to face Piper, who was staring at the sky.

"That's weird… I thought today was supposed to be storm-free." She commented.

"Yeah, you know the weather. It can change in a second." Aria replied. "Anyways, I, um, am actually looking for someone. I think you know her?"

Piper looked back to Aria. "Oh, okay. Who do you need to get in touch with?"

"Paige Matthews. She's your sister, right?"

Piper stared at Aria curiously. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Aria."

"And why do you need to get a hold of my sister?" Piper asked.

"Um, let's just say an old friend of needs a favor from her." Aria answered. She didn't want to give too much information away. He never told her what to say to Piper, so she just assumed the less Piper knew the better. The Charmed Ones were famous in the Wiccan world and sure, Aria had heard many stories and tales of the three powerful witches, but he had only told her to tell Paige what was going on.

"Mhm… okay, well why don't you come on inside and I'll get a hold of her for you?" Piper suggested, still glancing at the young girl strangely.

"That'd be awesome. Thank you." Aria replied as she followed Piper into the infamous Manor. Piper shut the door behind her and told her she could go into the family room. Aria set down her bag on one of the chairs and looked around. She heard Piper yelling for "the kids." Aria suddenly had a bad feeling envelope around her as she realized Piper thought she was a demon or something that was there to harm them.

_Oh crap._ Aria thought. _Now what am I supposed to do, Mr. Big Shot? How the hell am I supposed to convince them that I'm not evil?_ Aria heard footsteps running down the stairs and a sound of jingling bells.

She looked behind her and there stood a man about 24 or so with blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned around to a man who looked about 23 with brown shaggy hair(who she thought was really cute) and a girl with long brown hair who looked to be about 19 or 20 with Piper standing in the doorway.

"Would you care to explain why you're here now?" Piper asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Um, I need to talk to Paige." Aria replied, glancing around nervously. She grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder. "But I think I've come at a bad time, so I'll just try to find her on my own."

She turned to run, even though both exits were cornered just as Piper yelled, "Oh no you don't!" Piper tried to freeze Aria and when it became apparent that it hadn't worked, everyone looked baffled. The man with brown hair raised his arm and sent her flying backwards into the wall.

Aria groaned as she touched her head and got up. She looked at them furiously. She couldn't believe that he had actually sent her here to endure all of this! She wasn't even _trying_ to hurt them, but they were already attacking her without asking any questions. Well, more specific questions than why are you here. It wasn't like she had done anything to threaten them either. She understood there paranoia, but it pissed her off that they just automatically attacked her without any provocation. It was because of that anger that she decided to fight back.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Aria replied. She breathed in a large amount of air and then blew it out, sending a massive gust of wind that knocked the three standing in the doorway on their asses. Aria silently laughed to herself; it was a funny sight to see.

The man with blonde hair looked at her and she knew she was in for it. Before he could make a move on her, she summoned vines that circled around him that made him unable to move.

"Wyatt!" The young girl cried out. She sat up from her position on the ground and started saying some kind of spell, but Aria didn't let her finish. She did the same thing to the girl as she did to the guy with blonde hair: Wyatt. The guy that had sent her flying backwards did it once more as he tried to help his sister. Aria conked her head the edge of the end table and blacked out. As soon as she passed out, the vines disappeared.


End file.
